The Tunnels
by hellocheesepizzaman
Summary: John is a normal school boy, sits next to normal school kids, and lives a normal life. That was the truth, for a while. Then John began to uncovers some dirty secrets about the school. Some dirty secrets, with actual dirt...
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

John raised his hand. If he didn't get some water on his eyes, he may never wake up. The teacher didn't call on him. His eyes began to close. _Going, going,_ and then he was fast asleep. Something hit him on the head. He looked up to see Mrs. Strato holding a ruler, and an entire class laughing. "Sir, you need to go to bed earlier!" John shot back with "well, I would, but you keep giving us so much homework." That had done it. The whole class was in an uproar. You could hear "YEAH!" and "JOHN'S RIGHT!" Eventually, someone yelled "LETS GO DOWN TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF OUR MIND!" and with that, the whole class marched out of the room and left the teacher dumbfounded and what some might call "befuddled." John didn't care for any of this "rebellion" thing. He just knew that his class was jumpy and that was one of the few ways to get out of a mess.

John walked down the hall, listening to some classrooms and slapping himself to stay awake. As he approached the bathroom, he even heard "JOHN SPERTOWSKY, please report to the principal's office, JOHN SPERTOWSKY!" on the P.A. system, but he ignored it. He approached one of the new bathrooms and swung the door open. He went straight to the sink to get some water on his eyes to keep him awake. Back at John's old school, there was a prank he liked to do where he mashed in all of the sink buttons and ran up the water bill. First, he punched the one on the left, then the right, and finally the middle, all the while not paying any attention for clicks that came with them. After John was done, he headed for the door. Something took hold of his shoulder. He thought about swinging a punch, but wasn't sure, and his gut told him not too.


	2. Chapter 1: The Entrance

_**PART I**_

_the club_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_the entrance_

John turned around to face the offender. He was a smaller boy, about 2 inches smaller than Johns 5' 1". he had a bright red hair color and blue eyes. his jeans were torn and he had a blue shirt. The boy pointed to a strange black hole where the sink once was and said, "well, you weren't just gonna open it and leave, where ya?" John was confused, but calmly let the boy walk him into the hole. There was an old rusty ladder leading downward, and as John and the other boy descended, he asked "where are we going?" The boy paused, thinking. "Oh god," he whispered. "you didn't know?" They boy didn't move. He appeared scared, frozen in terror. He began to continue to descend and told John "you need to leave, and never come back. NOW!" John quickly moved upward, his fingers crossed in front of him.

During S.S. he asked mr. wombo if he could go to the bathroom. he was excused and he sprinted. He heard the class laugh like they thought that he really had to go. He entered the bathroom. He had written the code on a sheet of paper. _Left, right, middle._ He looked at the rest of the bathroom, waiting for someone to jump on him. He slowly stepped on the ladder, and skipped every other rung. As he had stepped on the last rung, he felt something grip his foot. He looked down to find the same boy from this morning, now with a wad of cash in his left pocket. The boy removed $200 but before he did anything he yelled "I thought I told you not to come back!" Two other boys marched into the room. They looked to be about 14-15. They each wore a red shirt with the words "Washington High" one wore a pair of blue jeans and the other wore black pants. They ripped John of the ladder, and he almost took the rung with him.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Questions_

"Thats odd." said blue jeans as they walked dragged John toward two tunnels. There was some loud banging noises, and red head disappeared into the left tunnel. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" John yelled. Black pants ignored John and replied "yeah. he should have activated by now." They took the tunnel to the right. John was confused, completely unaware of the war-like banging coming from the other tunnel. He looked around at the dirt walls, and wished that he had really used the bathroom before. Then, as if he actually thought he could get some answers, he yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY!? HAS THE WORLD GONE INSANE!? AM I THE ONLY HUMAN LEFT WHO CAN ACTUALLY THINK!?" And then, both of the boys stopped, and paused for a moment. Then one opened his mouth, and began to speak. "This is the tunnels. For the most part, your guess is true." This left john at a loss for words, and he let them carry him.

Right before he thought he was about to faint, they opened a rotting, wood door and sat him down on a rotting wood chair in a big but poorly lit room. Then they sat down and explained. Blue jeans started with "my names Jackson, but you can just call me Jack, and this is Mike" The one who appeared to be Mike put down his bag of Lay's Original potato chips and pitched in. "There once was a day when the school was chip free-" but he was cut off by John. John pointed to the Lays and said "Looks like that was taken care of!" and both of the boys just stayed silent. " I mean, MICROchip free…" Mike continued.


End file.
